


Someone to Hold Onto

by Fanfictionwritter12a



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionwritter12a/pseuds/Fanfictionwritter12a
Summary: Nami can't sleep. Soon, the 9th anniversary of the death of her mother will happen. She needs to someone to hold onto.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Kudos: 7





	Someone to Hold Onto

Someone to Hold Onto

  
  


Nami was trying to sleep but couldn’t. When it struck midnight, it would be the 9th anniversary of her mother’s death.

She needed someone to hold onto and someone to hold onto her. She wanted, no she needed to hold onto Luffy and be held by him.

Even when she betrayed the crew he still cared about her and even called her his friend. She wanted no she needed Luffy. But as he was probably asleep, she didn't want to wake him up.

Nami decided to just get up and sit outside on the deck.

_ The Deck _

Luffy was awake and sitting on the deck. He couldn’t sleep. Something was bothering him.v It had been a week since he defeated Arlong. He had found out that he was cruel to Nami. He was worried what else he could have done to her.

“Luffy?” The voice of Nami said.

Luffy turned his head back and saw it was Nami.

“Yeah Nami?”

“I need to hold onto you when I sleep tonight. I need you to hold onto me when I sleep tonight. When it strikes midnight, it will be the 9th anniversary of my mothers death. I need someone to hold onto and to be held close. I want no, I need you Luffy. I trust you the most Luffy.”

Nami walked up to him and buried her head into his chest and said “Please Luffy, I need you to do this.”

“Of course Nami.”

Nami smiled and led Luffy to her room and had Luffy lay down and then laid down next to him and held tight onto Luffy. 

Soon the two fell asleep.

_ The next morning.  _

Nami was beginning to wake up and soon Luffy did.

Nami smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good morning Luffy.”

“Good morning Nami.”

The two got up and left the room. Nami had heard a phrase before. It was “Whatever souls are made of, your’s and mine are the same.” Nami liked that. She had a feeling that soon, it would apply to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Note, soon a directors cut will be posted.


End file.
